Titans' Letters and EMails
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: During the first few weeks of the Teen Titans, it seems there's a problem/argument between Robin and Starfire. They communicate through mail, and she decides to come back. Will everything go as planned? one-shot


Letters from Robin to Starfire

"May 1-st 2002"

"Dear fellow Titan..

3 weeks into our team and you quit the team, Starfire. I 'm sorry I had that argument with you. You can bring whatever you want from your home planet to our home, it doesn't matter. I was an idiot for telling you that you shouldn't. I want you to feel at home, and I understand that you want to feel at home. Just please, that hotel won't keep you here forever, and I really don't want you leave Earth. You're a great addition to the team. You're a great friend, and a really good fighter. I'm sorry about the way I talked to you. Just come back, and we can talk.

Your fellow Titan, Robin."

"May 16-th 2002"

"Dear Starfire

The team really wants you back. We miss you. Please come back soon. 2 weeks without you are like no sunlight for 3 months. It's depressing and lonely. Please come back Starfire, it's not the same without you.

Robin"

"May 17-th 2002"

"Dear Starfire,

I'm sorry that I didn't give you much time to write back. I couldn't sleep all night. It's all my fault, isn't it? I should have been a better leader, a better friend. I really hope you forgive me, and soon.

Robin"

"May 21-st 2002"

"Dear Starfire,

Please come back. I'm begging you now. I can't do it without you Starfire. I know we just formed the team 3 weeks ago, and its early, but you've been the best friend I've had for a long time, and I really miss you here.

Robin"

"May 23rd 2002"

"Dear Starfire,

I'm very glad you've decided to come back. I'm sure with your joy around, all of us will be a lot brighter. I'll make sure to make this feel like home for you the best I can, so you feel like you belong, Starfire. It's what we all need. And I hope you don't mind me calling you Star, as a friend, because I like it. Do you? I need to get back to work now. Expect a surprise when you get back tonight.

Your friend, Robin"

* * *

Letters from Starfire to Robin

"May 2nd, 2002"

"Dear Robin,

I received your letter in the mailbox at my door here, I just need some of the thinking time to think things over, I truly hope you can understand how I feel

Starfire"

"May 18th, 2002"

"My dear friend Robin

I feel so sorry for making you feel such ways. I want to come back now, very badly... I need to get some of my belongings packed before I return to your Tower, Robin… of course only if you will allow me to… please write back so I know if I can return or not… I am truly sorry for the troubles I caused your sleeping and your feelings...

Starfire"

"May 22nd, 2002"

"Dear my most beloved friend Robin

My last letter announcing I wished to come back was strangely marked with 'Return to Sender' and returned to me, I believe it was because I forgot to put the address of the Tower, I will come back now, Robin, And I shall comfort the team the best I possibly can. I am sorry for my leaving, and I promise you and our friends to never quit the team ever again,

Your very friend Starfire"

"May 24th, 2002"

"I received your letter when packing up my belongings, a surprise for me? How glorious! I shall look forward to it when I make my return, And I absolutely adore the 'friend' name of "Star", it sounds very nice,

And you are most nice too, Robin, and a very good friend of mine indeed,

Starfire"

* * *

Letters from Beast Boy to Cyborg… or E-Mails

"cyborg, this is Beastboy on the communicator email thing. I just saw robin almost kiss star , and like leaning in, and she didn't know what was going on. At the hotel were robin met her. star said something like 'why are you leaning your head closer to me' and Robin leand back and stuttered a long time saying he didn't know. dude I think Robin has a thing for her you know ,Not likes its my business, but he was totally going to kiss her, dude I swear on my super Mega Monkeys 2 game that I saw it with my own eyes – Beastboy out"

E-Mails from Cyborg to Beast Boy

"Beast Boy, stop using the communicator's E-Mail unless you get my permission first, since it's still in its prototype stages. And really, don't be spying on our teammates, unless you want to end up being Robin's next gadget test rat. That's the truth, so get your green butt out of there and meet me back here. And I swear on my right to take away your Mega Monkeys 3 memory off my data network that if I catch you spying on anyone again, I'll exercise my right. My right to take your memory on your Mega Monkeys and erase it from my network. Now, hurry up before they see you, and get back here and help with the surprise party. 4 hands aren't enough around here to prepare all this."

Letters from Beast Boy to Cyborg or E-Mails 2

"ok coming but he totally covered his butt saying that he thought there was something suspicious behind her. I laughed and he heard me but I hid so I dunno if I got caugt or not

ok he's coming to the bushes I'm a deadmen this isn't good dude

caught me ok bye"

E-Mails from Cyborg to Beast Boy

"Well, great going, 'dude'. You just messed up the whole surprise party. Me and Raven- Oh why am I bothering, Robin's probably going to snatch it away from you and rattle the circuit board causing it to crack and fry the whole thing.

E-Mail from Starfire to Cyborg

"You are in the preparation of my surprise? I am very joyous for such an endearing cause to my coming back, I thank you much,

Beast Boy shall not be joining the preparation due to Robin being mad at him, Oh no! They are doing the yelling, I must cease their yelling at once!"

E-Mail from Cyborg to Starfire

"Ok Starfire, just tell them to calm down or something. Chances are it won't work, but who knows. Ok, I've got to get busy on the surprise. Bye "

E-mail Letters from Beast Boy to Robin

"OK robin I'm still tied up here hanging up-side-down from a pole between the two building things and I'm sorry dude but LET ME DOWN PLEASE"

E-mail Letters from Beast Boy to Robin 2

"DUDE I NEED TO PEE"

E-mail Letters from Beast Boy to Robin 3

"DUDE??"

Author: As a response to one of my reviews saying I had some spelling mistakes, I wrote this... The spelling mistakes in Beast Boy's emails were on purpose, since I wouldn't doubt his actual typing/spelling being that bad. I also did the mis-use of Puncuation in Starfire's 'letters' (comma's ending sentences instead of periods) on purpose too, since in a few episodes in the cartoon, she misused idioms like 'The mall of shopping' instead of the 'shopping mall'. I don't know why I try to put SO much realism in my stories when it has to do with the Titans' personalities, but I just do.. ;D

And, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
